The Fire that Burned Suzaku
by AngelicAngelBaby
Summary: Chapter Three is up! Chichri's back, Keisuke and Tetsuya are breaking into the International Data Bank and Yui finds out more about what is happening to her world. Read and Review!
1. Faith's Cruel Games

****

The Fire that Burned Suzaku

By: Angel

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Fushigi Yuugi or any character in the story but I really wished I did ^_^

Chapter One: Faith's Cruel Games

The day has finally come for Yui Hongo, her wedding to Tetsuya Kajiuara is within a few hours. As she was getting ready, Yui noticed something strange.

"What's this…" Yui looked more carefully in the mirror. "Oh no…this can't be true!"

"It is true Priestess of Seiryuu…I have come for my part of the bargain!"

Yui bolted up in bed panting. "No…no…I didn't mean it!" She grabbed the phone and dialed Miaka's phone number. The phone rang nine times without an answer. Suddenly there was loud knocks on her door. "Who's…who is it?"

"It's me Taka, open up Yui!"

"Taka…Miaka!" Yui jumped out of bed and ran towards the door. When she opened the door there standing before her was Taka, Keisuke, and Tetsuya. "Where's Miaka?"

"She's gone."

"Gone? What you mean?" No one said anything, "Taka, where's Miaka?"

"Why don't you tell us Yui?" Keisuke said in a voice that was so cold that it made Yui shiver. "How could you do it? After all the times she believed in you and went out of her way to helped you. Why can't you just let her be happy? You, were the smart one, the popular girl, everyone liked you! Why! I don't understand it at ALL! Sometimes I wished she never saved you from Seiryuu, it seemed you truly deserved what you got." Keisuke stormed out of the room.

Yui was speechless, she turned to face Taka and Tetsuya.

Taka turned away from her and said quietly, "Miaka went back into The Universe of the Four Gods and it disappeared. There is no trace of it ever existing. Along with the book, any traces of Miaka are also disappearing."

"No…"

"Yui, it won't work. Miaka and I WILL be together. I will find her, even if it takes forever. Maybe I was wrong about you after all. Friends could never do that to each other. I would never see Miaka do half the things you did to her. Once she was even foolish enough to try to break up with me because she knew you loved me. She always thinks of you first, her best friend. Her first wish to Suzaku is to save you! Your last wish was not even meant for Miaka's sake. You wanted her to summon Suzaku so that she can save this world, the world that YOU almost destroyed!"

Yui heard the door slam shut. She broke down and cried, "I didn't mean it…I swear I didn't mean it!"

"Yui…" Tetsuya said as he watched her cry.

***

"She's waking up you know." Chichiri said to Tasuki.

"Ow…that really hurt. What happened?"

"And you think YOU hurt!" A familiar voice grunted. "Miaka, can you get off my back now!"

"Tasuki! Chichiri!" Miaka said as she jumped up and hugged them tightly.

"Mi…Miaka…you are choke…ing…us"

"Oh, sorry, I am so happy to see you guys again. It's been so long."

"Miaka…if you don't let go, it would be our last you know."

Miaka quickly let them go and bowed to say sorry. "Sorry Chichiri! Tasuki, I am sorry!"

"So Miaka what are you doing here? Where's Tama?" Tasuki asked as he rearranged his clothing.

"It's Taka, you know." Chichiri interrupted.

"Whatever! Tama, Taka, Tamahome, all the same to me." 

"Who's Taka?" Miaka asked.

"WHAT!!!" Tasuki and Chichiri exclaimed.

***

"Yui, tell me what happened?" Tetsuya said gently. 

"It was on the day we were suppose to marry…Seiryuu came to me…"

"What did he say?"

"He told me he wasn't finished with me. I am to be totally devoured by the beast lord Seiryuu!"

"What? That can't be! You were saved and Miaka never…" 

"I made another wish…After our entrance exam. When I saw Tamahome and Miaka together again, I envied them. I hated Miaka for having something I didn't. Most of all I hated Miaka because she will choose Tamahome over me. I wished secretly in my heart that they will separate forever…for they could not live happily!" Yui started to cry again, "but I didn't mean it though, Miaka is my best friend and in my own way I love her.

"I don't understand, how can you make another wish let alone a wish like THAT! Yui I…"

"A Priestess is chosen not only for purity of the body but the heart and their very soul must also be pure. The first two wishes were selfish, but my third wish was what saved me. That wish never counted for I was thinking of someone else. It was then I realized my mistake, Miaka's wish was forever. Her wish to save me from Seiryuu kept me from being devoured completely. Seiryuu couldn't devour me so he granted my last wish and we now have no ties or bonds. Miaka never wished anything for herself, this is why she will always have Suzaku protecting her. Suzaku granted her a fourth wish as well. He let Tamahome come into this world." Yui suddenly stared at Tetsuya and asked, "If you just met me and Miaka, who would you choose?"

"I…"

***

"I was kidding guys." Miaka said with a smile.

"Rekk…a…Shi…" Tasuki struggled to say, "Chichiri! Let me at her!"

Miaka laughed and jumped into Tasuki and Chichiri's arms. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, it's been two years you know."

"Two years? It's been two years in my world too." Miaka said.

"That can't be right…our world and your aren't suppose to be the same in any way you know." Chichiri said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tasuki said.

"Tasuki, you have noticed that time is much slower now, haven't you?"

"Are you trying to say I am slow Chichiri?" Tasuki said as he gave Chichiri an evil look as he started playing with his fan. 

"Tasuki, you are still so hot headed…" Chichiri said.

"That's it! Rekka…" 

"Stop it you two!" Taisu-kun suddenly appeared. 

"AHH!" Tasuki yelled as he jumped into Chichiri's arms. "A Monster!!!"

"Tasuki! I am warning you." Taisu-kun said.

"Okay, okay, I just have to know. How do you wake up in the morning? Imagine seeing THAT face! I would break ever mirror I owned. Or I wouldn't show my face in public now or ever! HAHAHA! OW!!!" Tasuki now lay four feet under the ground.

"He really should keep his mouth shut you know." Chichiri said.

"Taitsu-kun what is going on here?" Miaka asked. "Did you bring me here for a reason? Is something wrong with Konan?"

"No, no and no. I didn't' bring you here Miaka…neither did Suzaku." 

"What? But how?" Miaka listened as Taitsu-kun explained to her about Yui's wish. "No, it can't be…Yui wouldn't…but why me? Why didn't Taka come?"

"Only you have ties with this world. Taka is Tamahome but he is not. When he crosses worlds, he is a different person. Miaka….one more thing…you can never return to your world again." Taitsu-kun said.

"What! That can't be, I have family and friends and Taka. I can't just be a character in a fictional book!" Miaka cried.

"That Miaka, you are not. The Universe of the Four Gods is not just a book, it is history. Millions of years ago a great god named Hai-kun, the protector of the world. He fought with his younger brother Jai-kun for peace and harmony in this world. Jai Kunon the other hand only saw the evil of humans and he wanted to punish them. He wanted them to worship and fear him. Jai-kun's holy powers were so powerful that he almost killed everyone on Earth when he was fighting with his brother. There were only 28 survivors. Can you guess who they are?"

"The celestial warriors?" Chichiri said.

"Yes, Chichiri they were. Hai-kun knew right there that these 28 children weren't ordinary kids. To save them, he sealed all the children in a scroll. After Hai-kun defeated his brother, he himself was dying. With his last amount of power he rebuilt the world as it was before and added new life to it. He also sealed all his holy powers into the scroll and his powers got divided into four. The scroll was The Universe of the Four Gods, the four gods were all Hai-kun's mighty powers. The 28 celestial warriors were sealed into the book until harm or danger comes into this world."

"What does it say about a Priestess?" Miaka asked

"Hai-kun and Jai-kun both fell in love with a Priestess from Earth. They knew that they couldn't be with her so they always watched over her and tried there best to protect her. They were there when she laughed, cried and when she first fell in love and got married. They watched as she fell in love with a human man, who in the end was the cause of her death. After a year of marriage, he killed her in a rage of jealously. Even when she died she told her husband that she loved him and she will forever. It was then that Jai-kun set his anger and malice on humans. Hai-kun wrote in the scroll that only a true priestess, like his lost love can summon him, use his powers, and not get devoured. If a priestess heart is not pure she will be devoured by the side of Hai-kun no one knows about. People say that the other side of Hai-kun is truly Jai-kun for one brother saw the good of humans and the other saw the bad."

"Can't you send me back?" Miaka asked softly, even though she knew the answer.

"I can't undo anything the four gods had done Miaka. You will learn that everything happens for a reason."

"No! I don't believe it! We have tried so hard, done so much to be together! Why can't me and Taka be together? I don't understand it! It's unfair!" Miaka yelled as she started to cry.

"Miaka…" Tasuki said gently.

"I can do something for you Miaka. You can see Tamahome one more time before you are erased from your world forever. I can't bring him here but his soul can travel here. His soul will emerge into Tasuki…"

"What! Why me!" Tasuki yelled.

"Because, you Tasuki is Tamahome's closet friend. And besides you don't use your brains much anyways. I wouldn't want Chichiri's brains to be zapped away." Taitsu-kun said with a smile.

"What! No way I don't…" Tasuki couldn't finish, he suddenly felt something warm enter his body. 

"Miaka…" Tasuki's mouth said but it was Taka's voice.

Miaka stated running to jump into his arms when Tasuki put his hand out to stop her. Miaka fell flat on her face. Now it was Tasuki's voice that was talking. "It's my body, so no touching…I like my body to be free of any women 'feelings'." 

"You MORON!" Taka yelled as he hit Tasuki's head. "Ouch! I didn't know I would feel his pain too…" Taka groaned.

"It's okay Tasuki, I understand now. You are following Nuriko's footsteps." Miaka said in a serious face.

"What!!! That's not what I mean! Women are trouble…they are possessions, nothing more!" He gave one of his evil smiles.

"Why you!" Miaka punched Tasuki lights out.

"OW…" Both Tasuki and Taka groaned.

"He shouldn't bad mouth girls you know." Chichiri said.

"Enough! Miaka take Tamahome to the holy springs behind my home. There you will see Tamahome. I can't tell you how long you two have but remember his soul MUST go back to his body!" Taitsu-kun warned.

Miaka grabbed Tauski's arm and dragged him to the springs. It was a dark murky cave with a bright water in the middle. They both stepped into the springs. Miaka looked at the reflections in springs and saw Taka she saw not Tasuki.

"Taka!" She shouted and jumped into his arms.

"Miaka…" The couple just held each other tightly. "Listen to me, I will find a way to come back into the book or get you out. Don't worry we won't be separated long…I won't let that happen!" Taka promised.

"I know Taka…" Miaka smiled. She knew that after today Taka won't even remember her name. _"I won't tell him that he will forget me…that he will forget everything…" _In her heart she will never forget Taka. "Taka, can you take care of my family and Yui too."

"Yui! Miaka don't you know it was Yui who did this!" Taka got angry.

"I love you Taka…I will always love you." 

"Miaka…why are you talking like we won't see each other again. I love you too…now and forever…" Taka gently kissed Miaka.

"I don't want this moment to end…" Miaka said as she pulled him down for another kiss.

When the kiss ended, Miaka opened her eyes to look at a sad Tasuki.

"Tasuki…"

**__**

Hey guys I hope you like my very first Fushigi Yuugi Fanfiction. Please review and tell me about it. I don't know if I should continue or not yet. I know people will be mad because it will be a Tasuki and Miaka but I like Tauski and I think he would look really cute with her. I will be writing a Miaka and Tamahome story. If people don't like this one than I will write the Miaka and Tamahome one. Hehe please review.

~Angel~

__

Chapter Two: Bandits, Blackguards, and Love Potions? (Preview)

"Miaka, are you okay?" Tasuki asked as he looked into her eyes. _"Why am I feeling this way? I feel like…before…" He thought to himself._

"Of course I am fine Tasuki, it's not that I can do anything about it right?" Miaka said sadly.

"Miaka…cry…do it. I won't make fun of you this time, I promise." 

"Maybe…Taka and I aren't meant to be. Maybe we were never…" Miaka couldn't finished because grabbed her and held her tight. "Tasuki…"

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! This is not the Miaka I know. The Miaka who loves Tama so much that she would give her life just to save him. I know you hurt and I know you love him so stop pretending it doesn't matter DAMIT!" 

"I do love him Tasuki, but soon he won't even remember anything! Not me, not you, not anything or anyone from this world! I love him Tasuki, I love him so much…I don't" Miaka was pulled by Tasuki out of the cave. "Tasuki! Where are we going?"

"We are going to talk to Taitsu-kun! I think there is something she isn't telling us!" Tasuki said as he grabbing Miaka's hand and pulled her along.

"What? What do you mean?" Miaka said thinking of what he meant herself.

"I think there is more to the story of the legend of The Universe of the Four Gods, I also think the old hag is keeping something from us!"

"Who are you calling an old hag Tasuki?" Taitsu-kun said as she appeared before their eyes. Tasuki turned white as a ghost and he looked liked he saw a ghost, "he never changes…" She said with a deep sigh.

****

"Taitsu-kun.." Miaka said softly, "who are you really?"

***

"Yui…you don't understand do you?" Tetsuya said as he turned away. "It doesn't matter if you lose sometimes. Sometimes losing is a part of life, it might be to your family, friends, and even strangers. You can't keep expecting to win or being first choice for everything." 

"So you would choose…" Yui started.

"To answer your question Yui, I wouldn't choose any of you two. I practically watched Miaka grow up, but even if I didn't, I would always get to know her before claiming I like her." Tetsuya explained.

"Why did you love me? Or maybe you never did!" Yui started to get upset.

"Why are you upset! What you did was very selfish and immature! I thought you were the mature one, the reasonable one, and the one who always got her head on her shoulder. It seemed I was wrong! I really think you should think things out, think of what you have done! I feel like I am talking to a disobedient child!" Tetsuya yelled as he ran out the door. _"I am sorry Yui…" _He silently said.

"I am sorry Miaka…if only…if only you didn't…" Yui said as she looked at a picture of her and Miaka. Yui suddenly noticed that Miaka's picture was vanishing. Yui quickly got up and ran out the door. On the floor was a shattered picture frame. In the photo, both Yui and Miaka was vanishing slowly.

**__**

Chapter Two is going to be long so I wanted add Previews for this chapter. I think I would do it for all the chapters. I hope you guys enjoy…thanks for the reviews the good and the bad. I know Tamahome and Miaka should be together but I think Tasuki and Miaka deserve a story…it's like a "What if…" story. I will be writing a Miaka and Tamahome story later…

TTFN ~Angel~ ^_^


	2. Bandits, BlackGuards, and Love Potions?

****

The Fire that Burned Suzaku

By: Angel

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Fushigi Yuugi or any character in the story but I really wished I did ^_^ This story takes place after the second OAV!

__

Chapter Two: Bandits, Blackguards, and Love Potions? 

"Miaka, are you okay?" Tasuki asked as he looked into her eyes. _"Why am I feeling this way? I feel like…before…" He thought to himself._

"Of course I am fine Tasuki, it's not that I can do anything about it right?" Miaka said sadly.

"Miaka…cry…do it. I won't make fun of you this time, I promise." 

"Maybe…Taka and I aren't meant to be. Maybe we were never…" Miaka couldn't finished becauseTasuki grabbed her and held her tight. "Tasuki…"

"Don't say that! Don't ever say that! This is not the Miaka I know. The Miaka who loves Tama so much that she would give her life just to save him. I know you hurt and I know you love him so stop pretending it doesn't matter DAMIT!" 

"I do love him Tasuki, but soon he won't even remember anything! Not me, not you, not anything or anyone from this world! I love him Tasuki, I love him so much…I don't…" Miaka was pulled by Tasuki out of the cave. "Tasuki! Where are we going?"

"We are going to talk to Taitsu-kun! I think there is something she isn't telling us!" Tasuki said as he grabbed Miaka's hand and pulled her along.

"What? What do you mean?" Miaka said thinking of what he meant herself.

"I think there is more to the story of the legend of The Universe of the Four Gods, I also think the old hag is keeping something from us!"

"Who are you calling an old hag Tasuki?" Taitsu-kun said as she appeared before their eyes. Tasuki turned white as a ghost and he looked liked he saw a ghost, "he never changes…" She said with a deep sigh.

"Taitsu-kun.." Miaka said softly, "who are you really?"

***

"Yui…you don't understand do you?" Tetsuya said as he turned away. "It doesn't matter if you lose sometimes. Sometimes losing is a part of life, it might be to your family, friends, and even strangers. You can't keep expecting to win or being first choice for everything." 

"So you would choose…" Yui started.

"To answer your question Yui, I wouldn't choose any of you two. I practically watched Miaka grow up, but even if I didn't, I would always get to know her before claiming I like her." Tetsuya explained.

"Why did you love me? Or maybe you never did!" Yui started to get upset.

"Why are you upset! What you did was very selfish and immature! I thought you were the mature one, the reasonable one, and the one who always got her head on her shoulder. It seemed I was wrong! I really think you should think things out, think of what you have done! I feel like I am talking to a disobedient child!" Tetsuya yelled as he ran out the door. _"I am sorry Yui…" _He silently said.

"I am sorry Miaka…if only…if only you didn't…" Yui said as she looked at a picture of her and Miaka. Yui suddenly noticed that Miaka's picture was vanishing. Yui quickly got up and ran out the door. On the floor was a shattered picture frame. In the photo, both Yui and Miaka was vanishing slowly.

***

"If you kids still insist on knowing the truth than here it is!" Taitsu-kun said as a huge mirror appeared before their eyes.

__

Inside the mirror there was an image of a little girl not older than six, she fell into the lake and was drowning. Suddenly a little boy not older than ten ran towards the lake and jumped in. He quickly pulled the little girl out and use a strange light to save her. He than disappeared. What he didn't expect was that the little girl saw his face before he could totally vanish. The mirror image started to fade away.

"I don't understand…what…" Miaka didn't finish, she looked back into the mirror and saw an older girl, eighteen years old maybe. She was been held by a young man who looked very much little the little boy who saved her. Miaka continue to look at the mirror.

__

"I love you with all my heart." She said as she held him tight.

"Soon we can be together and than our dreams will come true." The young man said as he kissed her.

"It won't happen." Another male voice said. As he stepped into the light, both the girl and the man both looked shocked. The girl thought the man looked a lot like the man who is holding her. Hai-kun on the other hand knew his brother was up to no good. "You really think you can be human brother?" Jai-kun said with an evil smile.

"Jai-kun what do you want?" Hai-kun said as he held the girl tighter.

"I don't want anything…yet anyways. I just came here to tell you father is looking for you." Jai-kun said as he disappeared.

"So he's your brother? He doesn't seem friendly." The girl commented.

"Don't worry about him, I will be back. Don't worry about me okay? Take care of yourself and…" He placed his hands on her still flat belly. He kissed her one last time and disappeared.

The scene quickly turned like time was turning. Miaka and Tasuki saw some scenes of the girl being alone and it seemed like she was just waiting. The villagers than disgraced her for being a Priestess and having a child out of wedlock. There was scenes of the Priestess living in an old broken down shack and working as a servant for the rich. Than there was a scene where the Priestess meant a young man who she fell in love with. The images started slowing down.

__

"Why can't you forget him?" The young man in the mirror image said.

"I can't because I love him and I don't understand what happened. How could he just leave me like this?" She started to cry. "I waited for him for three years…he still haven't come.."

"I love you dearly, I am rich and can take care of you and I will find your baby. Please marry me, you need someone to take care of you." The young man pleaded.

"Okay Karin, let's get married…" The girl finally said. She did love him, he was always there for her. Why shouldn't she marry him, she thought.

The week before the wedding, the Priestess woke up to see Hai-kun standing over her. "It's you!" She shouted with hatred.

"I did it! I finally could live with you and our baby!" He said exictly. He didn't' even noticed that she was angry. "I found a way to be human."

"I don't care!" She shouted.

"What? What happened to you?" He said worried. He grabbed her hands and noticed that her hands weren't soft and graceful as before, they were rough and dry. As he held her hands he closed his eyes and saw everything that happened to her. "Three years? I have been gone three years?"

She quickly grabbed her hands away. "I am getting married this week."

"No! You are getting married to me! You love me!"

"I don't! Not anymore!" She cried.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"All that matters to me is that he won't leave me!"

Hai-kun saw the pain and angst in her eyes. He reached into his robe and pulled out a scroll. "Please keep this, you might not feel anything for me but I just want you to know that I will always love you. Even when you marry and have another man's child. He was about to disappear when he stopped and looked back. "I will find our child…trust me…" He was than gone.

The Priestess didn't know that the scroll contained 95% of Hai-kun's holy powers. She always kept the scroll with her, she never let it out of her sight. Her wedding day came and she was getting ready for the ceremony. "Why can't I forget him! I can't just do this! It would be unfair to Karin, he is so kind, I can't do this to him!" She said to herself. She quickly ran out the door to look for Karin. When she opened the door she saw Karin with another person. The other guy looked very familiar, he than turned around and looked at her. "It's you!"

"Hi Priestess, nice to see you again. Let me finish him off and we can get going." After Jai-kun said that he killed Karin with one blow.

"NO!" 

"Don't worry about him, he's just me. A part of me that should of died a long time ago. I despise myself when I look at him. He's so weak and foolish. But don't worry our wedding will go on. I am taking you as my bride." Jai-kun suddenly felt a warm light enter him. "Now, I am whole. I am Karin, the one you love aren't I?" He said as he transformed to Karin.

"No! I don't love you! I love Hai-kun!" She yelled.

"Don't be dumb, come with me and we can share the world together! My other side, my human form was to weak to persuade you but now that I am whole again things will change." Jai-kun was about to grabbed her when his brother appeared. 

"Get away from her! Why are you doing this to her?" Hai-kun asked as he prepared to fight his brother.

"Because brother, I want everything that is yours."

"I don't care about anything else, you can be father's heir. Just leave her out of it."

"No brother…I want her too. She is the only girl you love, and I believe I have fallen in love with her myself." Jai-kun answered truthfully. He blasted a attack at Hai-kun.

"Hai-kun!" The Priestess said as she ran over to him. 

"Even if I die, please believe me when I say that I love you. I never meant to leave your side. I believe that we will meet again. I found our child, as long as you and our child is safe, I will happily die." Hai-kun said as he slowly got up.

"Why are you so weak brother? What happened to you?" Jai-kun asked. "I understand now, to become human you must lose all your holy powers. That was very foolish of you. It's okay, when you die, I will take care of her for you." 

"You won't live to do anything!" Hai-kun gathered all the powers he had left and blasted Jai-kun with it. Jai-kun than countered and blasted Hai-kun's life force away.

"NO! Hai-kun!" The Priestess ran towards Hai-kun. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave me again. I don't want to live if you die." She started to cry.

"I will always be with you…the scroll I gave you…" Hai-kun said in a weak voice. "Use the scroll to make all your wishes come true, and be happy. I love you…forever…"

"NO! NO!" She cried as she held on tight to his limp form. 

"Let's go!" Jai-kun said as he came towards her.

The Priestess took the scroll out and started to read out of it. She now understood everything. Hai-kun wanted to become human to be with her. Everyone on Earth wishes to posse the power to be a god but Hai-kun was willing to seal all his powers up to be with her. She smiled as she continued to read out loud. "For once I can do something for him…" She said to herself. 

"What are you doing?" All of a sudden Jai-kun saw four gods appear before him. They looked like his brother but different for they resemble animals.

"I want Hai-kun to be alive!" She cried. 

"That wish we can not do, for as gods of holy powers we can not take a life nor 

give a life …make another wish." The four gods said in unison.

She was silent for minutes and than finally has an idead. "Can you exchange a life?" She asked.

"Only if the other is willing…" 

"I have my wish…I want to take Hai-kun's place, I wish for him to have all his holy powers and remain a god!" 

"Than be it." The gods said as two bright lights emerge from the skies and took the girl's life to give to Hai-kun. 

Hai-kun slowly opened his eyes, lying in his arms was the women he loved more than life itself. "No, why did you do it?"

"I love you Hai-kun, I don't want to live if you didn't. I never stopped loving you, I never will…" She now lay limped in his arms. 

Although Gods never cry, Hai-kun couldn't help but shed tears for the one he loved. "JAI-KUN!" Hai-kun said as he started to glow. 

The images faded. Miaka was crying and she leaned into Tasuki for support. Tasuki himself was trying hard to not show his weak side.

__

"The rest is like I told you, Hai-kun's battle with his brother, the chosen warriors and how Hai-kun's holy powers were all sealed into the scroll." Taitsu-kun said.

"Taitsu-kun why did I never hear they say her name? The Priestess I mean." Miaka asked.

"Her name is Kaijin. It was the last word Hai-kun spoke before he died."

"Wait a minute lady, you still haven't answered our question! Who the hell are you?" Tasuki said as he blocked Taitsu-kun path.

"I am the child Hai-kun and the Priestess gave life to. Enough of that, I sent Chichri off to do something for me. I want Miaka to stay with Tasuki, don't leave her side. We have trouble approaching us soon so be prepared." Taitsu-kun said as she disappeared.

"She's still hiding something I know it!" Tasuki said. "Come on Miaka, we got to get going I don't…Miaka?"

"I am so selfish…I can't believe that I felt that it's unfair for me and Taka to be apart. You have to fight for the one you love, you can't just expect things to go right. That's what I expected…" Miaka said sadly.

Tasuki watched sadly at Miaka's misery, "I'll go get us some water for the trip okay Miaka?" Tasuki looked at her one more time than ran off. "Big dummy! She always blame herself, Tama your one lucky man…"

"Didn't I just tell you NOT to leave her side!" Taitsu-kun yelled.

"AHH! Oh my god! Don't do that I am too young to die of a heart attack!" Tasuki shouted as he breathing heavily. 

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing, nothing… so what do you want?" 

"I want to let you know something. Although Miaka is erased from her world, there is still people who will not let go of her memories. They still can remember her and this world."

"That's good, and here she is so worried about that. Thanks for telling me that, but why didn't you tell Miaka?" Tasuki asked with a suspicious face.

"It's better she didn't know. What I want to tell you Tasuki is very important! Tamahome soul can come into this world to see Miaka only if you let him." Taitsu-kun said as she looked at him.

"That's great, Miaka will be so happy to hear that!" Tasuki was about to get up and leave when Taitsu-kun zapped him. 

"Why don't you let me finish. If Tamahome is to travel her and reside in your body, you will weaken each time, depending on how long he is in there"

"Oh I see now, so I shouldn't let him use my body too long right? Gotca!"

"Wait and listen! You will die if you keep Tamahome's soul in your body, you will die and Tamahome will be here! Are you listening to me!" Taitsu-kun yelled after Tasuki who was whistling away. "I know he heard me…"

"Miaka!" Tasuki yelled as he looked for her. "Where the hell is she?" He suddenly heard her scream. "Miaka!" He ran around the trees and smiled.

"Hey Genro, I caught myself another Priestess!" 

"Koji!" Tasuki smiled as he and his best friend did there little dance. 

"Ow! Thanks you for dropping me!" Miaka yelled as she got up. 

"So what are you two doing here?" Koji asked.

"Well we were going to find a place to stay…" Tasuki said.

"Don't say anymore you two are staying with us and that is final! Don't worry Genro, we still have your old room like it was before. It's funny, a strange Priestess came into our lives and took you from us and now that same Priestess brought you back." Koji said as he winked.

"What the hell you talking about Koji!" Tasuki said as he hit Koji in the head.

***

Things were normal back in Miaka's world. People went to work, kids went to school and life was just in peace. 

Yui was walking home from school when she saw a girl who looked like Miaka walk by her. She quickly turned around and chased after her. She kept running till she hit a dark ally. Yui stopped. 

"Aren't you going to come in? You did follow me all the way here…"

"What? That voice…it can't be…"

"Hello again…Lady Yui." The figure came out of the dark to face Yui.

"Nakago!" 

***

"Wow! This place is nice." Miaka said as she admired the bandit's hideout. 

"It's home…" Tasuki said.

"I know what I can do! I will cook us all something to eat!" Miaka said happily.

"That's great, fine dinning tonight!" Koji said, he than looked at Genro who was waving both his hands and saying "No, no, you'll all die!" 

"What did you say Tasuki?" Miaka asked as she picked up a large table.

Tasuki made a puppy dog face and said, "I don't want you to wipe out my gang, we haven't been defeated. It's going to be bad if we all die from your terrible cooking…" It was to late the table is how on Tasuki's head. 

"They are weird…" Some of the members said.

"I think Genro likes the Priestess, it seems he's nicer to her than any other girl." Koji whispered to the others.

As Tasuki and Miaka was fighting Koji and the gang planned something to help their former gang leader. "I still got a bit of that potion we stole from Kotou. Let's use that!" Someone suggested. 

"Genro will noticed, so let's put it in the Priestess's food. Not to much okay?" Another gang member said.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Hurry up!" One of them rushed.

"Stop rushing me…oops…" He accidentally poured too much.

"What? Is it done?" Koji asked.

"Yeah it is!" One of the gang member brought a large bowl of soup for Miaka. "Priestess, have some soup first before you cook, your probably hungry. It's…" He didn't finish because Miaka grabbed the bowl and ate it within seconds.

"She hasn't changed…" Tasuki with a smile. _Miaka has changed, in many ways thought _Tasuki thought. _She's a bit taller, but of course I am taller. Her hair is quite long now and her girly bangs have grown out. _Tasuki started to slant his head to look for anything different about her.

"What are you looking at Tasuki?" Miaka asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey, don't get on my case about wanting to look at you. Only Tama was foolish enough to want to look at a tomboy like…Ow!" Tasuki groaned as a chair flew across the room and landed on his face.

"I guess this is the only women you can't handle eh Genro? Who would of thought the great Genro would be beaten by a little girl…" Koji commented but than got two chairs thrown at him. 

"I am not a little girl!" Miaka yelled as she stuck her tongue out at Koji and stormed out of the room to cook something to eat. 

Koji noticed that Tasuki couldn't help but smile as he watched the Priestess of Suzaku go. "Genro? I need to talk to you."

"What is it Koji?"

"You know she can't stay here right? The kind of lifestyle we live is not for a girl like her. I wouldn't want anything to happen to your women."

"My WHAT!?" Tasuki said shocked.

"Your women, isn't that why you ran off with her when we first kidnapped her?"

"No, no, no you got it all wrong. Miaka is like my little sister, I protect her because she is the Priestess of Suzaku." Tasuki explained.

"Uh oh…" Koji said when he remembered the love potion.

"What?"

"Umm…we sorta thought that you two were an item. We umm slipped love potion in her food… was only trying to help you Genro!"

"WHAT! You did WHAT!" Tasuki exclaimed in shock of what Koji said.

"Umm I think you should go to her…" Koji said but Tasuki was already out the door. "Just a little sister huh?" 

"I can't believe that happened, holy shit, if anything happened to her I will never forgive myself. Tauski ran up and down the hideout looking in every room. He couldn't find her. _"If anything happened, I don't know what I would do. What TAMA would do!" _Tasuki looked and looked but couldn't find her. He than heard some noises in his old room. Tasuki took out his fan and opened it slowly.

"Hi Tasuki…" 

"Mi…a…ka…" Tasuki's jaws dropped. Miaka was sitting on his bed and she has a cloth like material wrapped around her. Her hair was wet so it looked like she took a bath, a hot bath. "I'm sorry Miaka…" Tasuki was about to turn and leave when all of a sudden Miaka jumped into his arms and held him tight. "What are you doing? I am was worried about you, now that I see your alright, I'll go and wait for you outside."

"I am not alright…I want to be held…by you Tasuki." Miaka asked in a soft voice.

"What! You don't know what you are talking about Miaka…umm Miaka…what are you doing in this room?" 

"Waiting for you silly, I have been waiting a long time…kiss me Tasuki." 

"What! No, no, no you are not yourself. You should lay down and sleep okay?" Tasuki 

said as he pulled her towards the bed. "Sleep now okay?"

"I do feel tired…Tasuki can you sleep with me?" Miaka asked as she looked at him.

"No! Miaka, umm how about I stay with you. Don't worry and go to sleep okay?" Tasuki said as he looked at her. _"What am I going to do? It's like before at the inn except this time I am the one that can stop this. Why does she make me feel this way, she's just like my little sister right?" _Tasuki asked himself.

"Tasuki…I love you…did you know that?" Miaka whispered.

Wow, that was a long chapter for me…I hope you guys like it so far. This is NOT a lemon fiction, it will get interesting though. This chapter is suppose to be longer but I cut it in two so the second part will be Chapter 3. I will also put the previews for Chapter 3 up later this week. Chapter 3 will be called: Tasuki's Choice. In this Chapter Tasuki will let Taka come into his body so that Miaka can see him. He doesn't tell her that he will die if he allowed it too many times. Yui is also disappearing from her world and no one knows why. Keisuke will find a big secret that linked the two worlds.

__

TTFN ~Angel~

Chapter Three: Tasuki's Choice (Previews)

"No you don't Miaka…you love Tama…not me okay?" Tasuki said in a kind voice but there was a small hint of sadness in it.

"But your wrong…I love you Tasuki…let's live here together forever…just me and you…" Miaka said sweetly as she held his hands.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop saying THAT! Don't say those words unless you mean it!" Tasuki shouted. When he realized he scared her he tried to smile, "your so silly Miaka, the love potion is just making you say foolish things, have some rest and you will be better tomorrow." 

"Is it because you don't feel the same way?"

"What? I…I…go to sleep Miaka…" Tasuki tried to changed the subject.

"Can you tell me how you feel Tasuki…how you really feel about me?" Miaka started to get up. Tasuki quickly grabbed the sheets and mummy wrapped her, he was hoping that the towel won't fall..

"Miaka I don't have time for this, just go to sleep so that the love potion will wear off. You will get back to normal, eating a lot and loving Tama. I think you should put clothes on first…I am going to leave so you can change." Tasuki was about to get up when Miaka climbed onto his lap. "Miaka!"

"If you don't believe me than I will show you…" Miaka lifted her face up and kissed Tasuki. Tasuki was shocked but than he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

_I know this is wrong…I shouldn't do this. Miaka and Tama belong together, she only loves him…but maybe tonight…just for one night, Miaka can be mine. I know she doesn't mean anything she says or remember what she says and does in the morning, but I will always remember…everything _Tasuki thought. He gently grabbed Miaka and continued to kiss her. When Tasuki ended the kiss he stared into Miaka's eyes and whispered words only she could hear. "I love you too Miaka, didn't it ever occur to you that I don't want to be a brother to you…" Tasuki could see that Miaka was about to cry so he held her tighter.

"Tasuki…my head hurt…" Miaka whispered in her normal voice, not the soft seductive voice she was using. 

"Miaka! Your…"

***

"What are you doing here?" Yui asked as she stared at Nakago, she couldn't believe it.

"Lady Yui, why does it seem you aren't too happy see me?" Nakago said.

"What are you doing in this world?"

"The Seriyu Seven goes where ever their Priestess is." Nakago came closer to Yui.

"Stay away! I don't understand it! Everything that is happening…Miaka,,,Seiryu,,,all your doing?"

"You give me too much credit, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. You on the other hand can. Do you want to see your friend again?"

"You are dead! How can that be?" Yui shouted as she saw his form, he was transparent. 

"I thought you knew Tamahome killed me?" Nakago asked sarcastically.

"I know that! I am asking how you are here? Why are you here? Didn't you go reborn and start over?" 

"I can't." Nakago said simply.

"You can't stay here to live among the living! It's different in this world!"

"Lady Yui…didn't you know that you are dead?"

**I finally got it up! I am hoping the full Chapter Three will be up next week. I will try my hardest! Chichri will come back in Chapter Three and we learn more of what is happening to both worlds. Tasuki doesn't tell Miaka that he will eventually die if he keeps letting her see Tamahome. Taka, Keisuke and Tetsuya discovers a big secret, Yui goes with Nakago to see the other Seiryu Seven.**


	3. Tasuki's Choice

****

The Fire that Burned Suzaku

By: Angel

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Fushigi Yuugi or any character in the story but I really wished I did ^_^ This story takes place after the second OAV!

__

Chapter Three: Tasuki's Choice

"No you don't Miaka…you love Tama…not me okay?" Tasuki said in a kind voice but there was a small hint of sadness in it.

"But your wrong…I love you Tasuki…let's live here together forever…just me and you…" Miaka said sweetly as she held his hands.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop saying THAT! Don't say those words unless you mean it!" Tasuki shouted. When he realized he scared her he tried to smile, "your so silly Miaka, the love potion is just making you say foolish things, have some rest and you will be better tomorrow." 

"Is it because you don't feel the same way?"

"What? I…I…go to sleep Miaka…" Tasuki tried to changed the subject.

"Can you tell me how you feel Tasuki…how you really feel about me?" Miaka started to get up. Tasuki quickly grabbed the sheets and mummy wrapped her, he was hoping that the towel won't fall..

"Miaka I don't have time for this, just go to sleep so that the love potion will wear off. You will get back to normal, eating a lot and loving Tama. I think you should put some clothes on first…I am going to leave so you can change." Tasuki was about to get up when Miaka climbed onto his lap. "Miaka!"

"If you don't believe me than I will show you…" Miaka lifted her face up and kissed Tasuki. Tasuki was shocked but than he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

__

I know this is wrong…I shouldn't do this. Miaka and Tama belong together, she only loves him…but maybe tonight…just for one night, Miaka can be mine. I know she doesn't mean anything she says or remember what she says and does in the morning, but I will always remember…everything Tasuki thought. He gently grabbed Miaka and continued to kiss her. When Tasuki ended the kiss he stared into Miaka's eyes and whispered words only she could hear. "I love you too Miaka, didn't it ever occur to you that I don't want to be a brother to you…" Tasuki could see that Miaka was about to cry so he held her tighter. A few minutes passed as Tasuki embraced Miaka. _If time stopped now, I would die a happy man. _

"Tasuki…my head hurt…" Miaka whispered in her normal voice, not the soft seductive voice she was using. 

"Miaka! Your…"

"What is going on?" Miaka asked as she let go of Tasuki. "What am I doing her Tasuki?" _Oh dear… _Miaka thought as she remembered that she went into his room and started to ask him to be with her. She could only remember to the part where she told him she loved him. _I can't believe I said That!_

"I am sorry!" Both Miaka and Tasuki said.

"Why…it's my fault Miaka. I am sorry I told you that I…" Tasuki started blushing and he tried to avoid her eyes. 

"It's not your fault…it's mine. I don't know what got into me, you are probably mad at me for acting like a fool! You must of laughed at me for saying I loved you…"

"Huh? You don't remember what happened?" Tasuki asked in a relieved sigh. _Thank you Suzaku! _Tasuki silently praised. He looked at Miaka's worried face and smiled. "So…you forgot coming on to me? Trying to tear off my clothes…and not to mention taking advantage of my poor 'defenseless' body!" Tasuki pushed further. He laughed when he heard her groaned. "Oh and don't forget the things you did to me on that bed…OW!"

Miaka threw a table at him. "Nothing happened!"

***

"What are you doing here?" Yui asked as she stared at Nakago, she couldn't believe it.

"Lady Yui, why does it seem you aren't too happy see me?" Nakago said.

"What are you doing in this world?"

"The Seriyu Seven goes where ever their Priestess goes, isn't that how the Suzaku Seven phrased it?." Nakago came closer to Yui.

"Stay away! I don't understand it! Everything that is happening…Miaka,,,Seiryu,,,are they all your doing?"

"You give me too much credit, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. You on the other hand can."

"I don't understand! You are dead! How can that be?" Yui shouted as she saw his transparent form.

"I thought you knew that Tamahome killed me?" Nakago asked sarcastically.

"I know that! I am asking how you are here? Why are you here? Didn't you go reborn and start over?" 

"I can't." Nakago said simply.

"You can't stay here to live among the living! It's different in this world!"

"Lady Yui…didn't you know that you are dead?"

"What did you say?" Yui asked shocked.

"You are as dead as me and all the Seriyu Seven." Nakago answered.

"You lie!" Yui shouted.

"Haven't you noticed Lady Yui, your world goes on peacefully. Everyone just live their lives like nothing has occurred. I know you have noticed that you haven seemed invisible to the people in this world. Not only that your dead but you are getting erased from your world too."

"But…even if what you say is true. Nothing has happened to this world" Yui said as she started to think over what has happened.

"That is where you are wrong…war is about to emerge from China. Anger, malice, and power is what people in your world will see."

"That is China! We won't fight with or against them!" 

"War will spread until only one country will be the conquer." Nakago said as he looked up into the sky. It was starting to rain and the raindrops fell through Nakago and Yui as they were never there. 

"Why is this happening? What does this have to do with me?"

"You will be the sole cause of this war." Nagako said bluntly.

"How? I am just an ordinary girl!" Yui shouted. "Can I do anything to change what is going to happen?" Yui looked down as rain continue to fall. She couldn't feel the raindrops or anything at all.

"The Seiryu Seven's souls are about to emerge into the bodies of people in this world. You must find all seven of us and together we can change the faith of your world."

"That doesn't make any sense! How can I find people when I am dead! They can't see or hear me!"

"For every senshi you find, all you have to do is touch them and you will be visible to them and others. After you find the last senshi than you will be whole again." Nakago said as he slowly disappeared.

"Wait! How did I die?" Yui shouted after him.

"Lady Yui…you started to disappear the moment the Priestess of Suzaku went back into my world. If the Priestess of Suzaku never existed than you would of died along time ago…"

***

"Oh what a day…" Tasuki said as he climbed into his bed and laid down. _Why did I tell her I loved her? I guess it doesn't matter, it's not like she really returns the feeling. I always said that she is like a little sister to me…but now I finally realized that I really do love her as a women. No! I can' t let myself love her!_

"Tasuki…" 

"Huh? Oh how are you feeling Miaka?" Tasuki asked as he got up.

"Can I asked you a question?" Miaka asked as she entered the room again. This time she is changed and fully awake. 

"Sure…what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" 

"What?!" Tasuki almost jumped up with shocked. "What's wrong Miaka? Are you still feeling 'funny'?" 

"No…I am fine now…it's just that I'm…scared…" Miaka said quietly.

"You baby! It's okay, you can sleep on the bed and I will take the floor okay?"

Miaka nodded and smiled. "Thank you Tasuki."

Tasuki watched as she pulled her pillow and blanket from her room into his. "I guess you weren't going to take 'no' for an answer huh?" He teased. 

"Here! All done, you can sleep down here, okay?" Miaka said as she finished making a comfortable bed for him. 

"It's fine, now let's get some sleep, it's been a long day."

"Tasuki…do you love anyone?" Miaka asked as she got into bed.

"What? Why would you ask such a question?" Tasuki said as he tensed up. 

"Well I was just wondering. All the other Suzaku Seven has a past that makes them the way they are today. I just don't know anything about you. All I know is that you are a mountain bandit and you hate women. There must be more to 'Tasuki' right?"

"My life is boring, nothing really special. Just get some rest, tomorrow will probably be more crazy than today." Tasuki quickly changed the subject. "Besides, I have to deal with Koji and the Bandits tomorrow." 

"Good night Tasuki…" Miaka said softly as she fell asleep.

"Good night Miaka." 

***

Keisuke and Tetsuya broke into the International Data Bank to look for files regarding the first owner of The Universe of the Four Gods. The owner has to be from China, they wanted to find out who opened the book before Tenkou.

"Keisuke if we get caught we will go to jail forever!" Tetsuya said quietly.

"I know." 

"You know! This isn't like breaking into the National Library, it's an international crime!"

"If you don't keep it down than we will get caught!" Keisuke said as he looked at all the corners to see if anyone is there. Both Keisuke and Tetsuya are dressed in black with black hoods. As they reached the back door, Keisuke took out a strange object. "This should work."

"What is that! Oh my god you have a door picker?"

"Shh…" Keisuke said as he started to pick the lock.

"You scare me my friend…you really really scare me."

"There you go…wait, don't go in yet. We have to make sure there is no other security alarms."

"There is still people here!" Tetsuya said as he heard people talking.

"Okay…now let's get into the elevator and go to floor three."

"Floor three? How the hell do you know it's on floor three?" 

"I don't but it's a start." Keisuke said as he pulled Tetsuya into the elevators. They both tried to hide from the cameras. 

"Tetsuya looked at his friend's face and said sadly. "You miss her don't you?"

"It getting harder and harder to keep her memories. Sometimes I am afraid that if I wake up I won't remember her. She's my little sister but my parents divorced when I was younger and I practically raised Miaka. My mom was always to busy with work."

"We'll get her back, don't worry." Tetsuya said as the elevator stopped and they both got out. The third floor was dark but they both saw a sign saying International Documents A-D. "Yes!"

"I knew I was good. Hahaha!" Keisuke said in a proud manner.

They both went down to the lane that marked China Documents. Tetsuya started at beginning and Keisuke started at the end. After two hours of searching, Keisuke found something. "What is it?" Tetsuya asked.

"If what I am reading is true, then we are all in big trouble." 

"What are you talking about?" Tetsuya grabbed the papers from Keisuke. He read:

**__**

July 20, 1800

The Legend that Became Real

China is now one big country but a long time ago it was divided into four little countries. The four countries as legend has written is protected by four different gods. It is told that the four gods is really one true god. For peace on earth the four gods must emerge into one. "It was just a legend and a fairy tale for the children," the adult would say. Hundreds of years ago, a scroll was found buried in the scared lands of China. The words on the scroll were foreign to those people in China at that time. The Emperor summoned all the greatest writers and scholars in the land to come to translate the scroll. No one could do it, so the scroll was sealed away in the kingdom's treasure room. Before the king died, a old man came to the kingdom and proclaimed that he knew how to translate the scroll. They took out the scroll and the old man read to the king what it said. The king died than, many people say that the king died smiling. The old man took the scroll and rewrote it into a book. The book was called _____________________

"Huh? It's blank." Tetsuya said.

"Of course I get it now, since the Universe of the Four Gods doesn't exist anymore it vanished from any text in this world. The scroll must still exist! We have to find it, read on!"

__

The book was than given to the king's youngest son, his name was Tenkou. Tenkou was later beheaded for using black magic and sorcery. The old man vanished with the original scroll, even today many historians seek this scroll. The scroll is the key to this world and it's past. It is said that the scroll is the link and the missing piece to our world's past and future.

"Does this mean that we were never reading a story but it's all part of history now?"

"It's missing another piece of paper…someone was here before us." Keisuke said.

"Hey you two there!"

***

"Hey Genro!" Koji said as he went into the room.

"What is it Koji?" Tasuki said as he got up, he noticed that Miaka is still sleeping.

"We can't find the Priestess! She's not…Oh…" Koji said as he opened the door. "So I guess you were busy yesterday." He said as he winked.

"Shut up! I have a bone to pick with you!" Tasuki said as he gave him an evil glare.

"Chill Genro, just kidding. I need to talk to you…it's important."

"Okay, let's go outside and talk." Tasuki left the room with Koji. "What's the matter?"

"It's your family…your mother is dying. I just got the news this morning."

"I see…" Tasuki said as he showed no emotions.

Koji looked at his friend and he changed the subject. "Oh by the way a friend of yours, I think came here this morning. He looked like a monk." 

"Chichri? Where is he?" Tasuki asked putting aside what Koji said earlier. 

"He's umm…right behind you."

Tasuki turned around and there was a miniature version of Chichri looking at him with a peace sign on his fingers.

"I gotta go out for a bit, Tasuki think about what I said okay?" Koji said as he left.

"What is he talking about?" Chichri asked.

"Nothing important, so what did the old bag ask you to do?" 

"She gave me this to give to you. She says you know what to do with it." Chichri took out a round mirror and handed it to him. "We have trouble Tasuki, big trouble."

"What?" Tasuki asked as he took the mirror and tucked it into this clothes.

"There used to be a barrier that closed this world and Miaka's world. When both Suzaku and Seriyu appeared into Miaka's world, the barrier was broken. Now the two worlds are parallel universes. This not is not the past anymore but it will soon be the future."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"If we don't close this barrier than the two worlds can't exist at once. Our world will go forward and Miaka's will probably go backwards until our worlds meet." Chichri said.

"How can we stop this?" Tasuki asked.

"We must find all the four gods and turn them back into Hai-kun. The almighty god, only him and his powers can save both worlds and return it to normal."

"Hai-kun huh? Oh I thought the old hag was just kidding about that." Tasuki said as he laughed. "So what do we do first?"

"We have to find all the Suzaku Seven. All the others are reborn so we must find their new bodies." 

"What about Tamahome? How can we be the Suzaku Seven without him?" 

"Tamahome has also reborn, Taka from Miaka's world is only half Tamahome. Taitsu-kun probably told you about it." Chichri said. "Where's Miaka?" 

"She's sleeping in my bed now." Tasuki said without thinking.

"What!" Chichri and a bunch of the bandits said at once.

"When did you guys get here? I didn't mean it that way! Idiots!" Tasuki said as he walked backed into his room. Miaka seemed to be sleeping still. He walked over and looked at her sad face.

"Taka…" Miaka whispered in her sleep. 

__

You will die if you keep Tamahome's soul in your body, you will die and Tamahome will be here! Taitsu-kun's words repeated in his head. _She loves him so much, why shouldn't she be able to be with him? I can handle the pain… _Tasuki took out the mirror Chichri handed to him and closed his eyes. He concentrated very hard to think of Tama. When he opened his eyes nothing happened. "Stupid thing doesn't even work." Tasuki said in an annoyed voice. He placed the mirror on the table and waved his hands over the mirror like it was a crystal ball. "Show me Tama!" Nothing happened. Tasuki than picked up the mirror and threw it across the room. "Stupid Dam thing!" 

"Tasuki?" Miaka said as she woke up. "Umm…What are you doing?"

"Nothing really, I just hate mirrors."

"I thought I heard you call Tamahome's name." The moment Miaka said 'Tamahome' the mirror started to glow and Tasuki was also glowing.

"So that's how the dam thing works!" Tasuki than looked at Miaka, her face was in shock. "What? Miaka, why are you staring at me like I am lunch?"

"Taka!"

****

I feel bad leaving you guys at this point. Chapter Four: The Price to Love You, it's going to be really sad. We learn more about Tasuki's past and Chichri sees the one he loves again. The first person the Seriyu Seven enters is ____________, and what will happen to Keisuke and Tetsuya? The Previews should be up by the end of this week. I hope you guys like it so far. ~Angel~ 


End file.
